pokemonzetaomicronfandomcom-20200213-history
Caspian City
Caspian City is the location of the eighth and final gym of the Vesryn Region. It is connected only to Route 317, despite what the Vesryn Region's map may indicate. To access the Mysterious Cave the player must return to Route 316 after obtaining HM06 Dive. Walkthrough At last the player has reached the eighth and final gym of the Vesryn Region. Because the player will be unable to enter the Mysterious Cave and then proceed to Victory Road without both the Inferno Badge and HM06 Dive, the city itself possesses two obstacles to overcome. Despite being filled with water, no wild Pokémon can be encountered here. The first obstacle, however, is relatively easy to overcome. To obtain HM06 Dive, the player needs to enter the house directly to the northwest of the Route 317 entrance and then speak with the Swimmer inside. For the second obstacle the player will need to overcome Caspian City's Gym Leader, Miranda. After bypassing the gym's trainers and puzzles the player will almost be ready to battle Miranda for the eighth badge. But before the player can actually begin the battle their rival, Jake, will come forward and defiantly declare that he also wants to fight Miranda for a badge. As such, Miranda will agree to battle both trainers and if she loses will give a badge to each of them. TIP: Jake is nearly useless in this battle as his Pokémon are severely underleveled and for the most part are at a disadvantage against Fire-type Pokémon. Changing the gym's weather from permanent sun to rain via will reduce Miranda's power severely, but beware that she can set up the sun again when her Mega Evolves. Moves such as , , or (especially in the rain) are extremely useful attacks to spam while disregarding the status of Jake's Pokémon. Once the Inferno Badge is finally within the player's grasp they may then proceed towards their next objective: Taking on the Quasar Plateau. Obtainable Items |} Special Features 'Paleontologist' To the right of the entrance to Route 317 is a Pokémon lab. Inside of the lab are three scientists who appear to be studying fossils. The right-most scientist is a paleontologist who will revive any Pokémon from their fossil forms. Each Pokémon revived will be given to the player at level 1. 'Dream Lord' In the house closest to the northeastern corner of the map is an old man known as the Dream Lord. This man, for the price of a single Dream Stone, will change any Pokémon's ability to their Dream World ability if possible. 'Trainer ID Shop' If the player has received the Trainer ID for Yogscast Martin in Blackfist City then they will be able to purchase any of the Trainer IDs provided in the building with an orange roof and "CARD" printed on the outside. After purchasing the IDs the player may then battle the trainer in question at the Simulation Depot Beta located in the Wireless Communications Depot. Caspian City Gym Fire-type Gym This gym's difficulty isn't demonstrated in its puzzles as much as its special features. In the Caspian City Gym the weather is set to permanent sun unless the player has an ability or attack that can negate or change the weather completely; even the will not work here. To reach Miranda the player simply needs to press the white buttons to lower the pool of lava until it magically disappears into the floor. 'Gym Trainers' Hiker Zexal|4}} |62}} |62}} |63}} |62}} Hiker Kole|4}} |62}} |63}} |63}} |63}} Hiker Mikael|4}} |63}} |63}} |63}} |63}} 'Gym Leader: Miranda' Items: Full Restore x2 Format: Double-Battle, Tag-Team with Rival ''Teammate: Rival Jake'' Category:Town Category:Location Category:Gym Category:Vesryn